Demon Days
by ladyxa
Summary: 2D is furious with Murdoc for what happened before the break up in Phase 1. Murdoc tries to make it up to him, but it seems the boys are both avoiding a very important past event. I still suck at summaries. Gay shit happening between 2D and Murdoc ok. Beginning of Phase 2, 2DxMurdoc
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! So I decided to write a proper fic again after who knows how long. I may take time updating with this, since I'm also busy with two other fics, but I'll do my best. This takes place in the very start of Phase 2. You know that they had that fight in Phase 1, where Murdoc almost strangled 2D to death and then they broke up for a while? This first chapter's like their reunion, just to give some insight. Enjoy!**

"TOOCHI!"

2D's face broke into a grin as he spun around and picked up the little – well, not so little any more – girl in his arms as she flew into him. Noodle wrapped her legs and arms around him, clinging onto him like a little monkey while she covered him in kisses.

"Hey, love!" 2D exclaimed, laughing as he hugged her tightly.

"I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too! And how you've grown!"

Noodle giggled, leaning backwards so she could see his face. "It hasn't been that long."

He ruffled her hair affectionately. "Long enough."

"Hey, D! Noods!"

"Russel!" Noodle shrieks, jumping out of 2D's arms and flying into Russel this time.

The drummer and singer laugh, and after Noodle's clambered off of Russel, they hug as well.

"How are you, man? Long time no see," Russel asks, smiling.

"Yeah, I'm good, Russ! What about you?" 2D asked brightly.

"I'm great, D," Russel grinned at him.

"He's seriously even late for _this_?" Noodle exclaimed with a grin, still bouncing around them both.

2D's smile quickly wiped off his face. Russel glanced up at him.

"You sure you're ready for this? I mean, you two ended on a pretty ugly note. And I wasn't even there for half of it," the drummer asked gingerly.

2D nodded briefly. "Yeah. He's not worth it. I'd rather have the whole band back together again."

"'Course." Russel patted him sympathetically on the back. "I just don't think that -"

"MURDOC!"

They looked at each other as Noodle ran towards the bassist, and Russel gave 2D an apologetic shrug. The latter took a big breath, then turned towards the approaching band member.

"Woah, calm down, Noods! Satan, you've grown," Murdoc chuckled, putting down his bags and hugging the girl clinging to him.

After a few seconds, Noodle jumped off of Murdoc, taking his hand and pulling him towards the other two.

"Hey, Russ," Murdoc greeted with a grin, and Russel pulled the bassist into a hug.

After the latter had managed to shimmy his way out, he turned to 2D. They looked at each other awkwardly for a moment.

Murdoc cleared his throat. "Hey, Stu-Pot."

"Hi," 2D answered shortly. Before Murdoc even had time to ask how he'd been, he turned to Russel and Noodle.

"Let's go in, shall we?"

The drummer and guitarist exchanged anxious glances, but agreed, and they stepped into Kong. All four of them took a few moments to look around and sniff the air; it had been a long time since any of them had been here and they'd missed it. Nostalgic thoughts and memories filled their heads as they took in every single detail.

Noodle let out a small sigh and then ran up to her room. Russel went straight to the kitchen, since he had been the only one with the brains to buy food. They left Murdoc and 2D standing in the hall awkwardly.

"So-" Murdoc began.

2D turned around and headed to his room as well before Murdoc had time to finish his sentence.

He basically ran to his room, pausing as he opened the door. Everything was just like he remembered. It even smelled the same. The incredible wave of nostalgia that passed through him made him smile. He put his bags on the ground and walked around the room, observing every single crack and smudge on the walls. He ran his hand over the posters still hanging there, chuckling at photographs. He sat down on his bed, putting his head in his hands.

This was all going to be fine. As long as he didn't have to speak or look at a certain band member, it was all going to be fine.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Murdoc clenched his fists. If the little prick wanted to be like that, then let him. But deep down, he couldn't let go of the heavy guilt punching his guts. He'd really hurt the guy. What had happened before was a mistake and Murdoc had been furious, but he almost killed 2D. That thought hadn't left him the entire time they were apart. And now, obviously, the singer didn't want anything to do with him. He was sure that if Noodle hadn't called them all, they would still not be on speaking terms with each other.

It was the first time Murdoc had felt so guilty. Well, apart from the Paula incident. He was going to try and be nice to 2D. He had something to make up. And if they'd just both forget about that night, there would be no additional complications.

Right. This was going to work. It would be fine.

**So yeah, first chapters are always short. Please tellll me what you think, leave reviews and I'll know if I should continue the fic or not! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews, enjoy!**

"For God's sake, Murdoc, we've just moved back in. Please let's not make the whole place smell like an ashtray again?"

Murdoc took one last, long pull before throwing the cigarette through an open window. "All right, all right, love. I'll keep it to my own room and the Winne."

Noodle smiled, throwing her arms around Murdoc's neck. "I'm as surprised as everyone at this, but I've really missed you."

He ruffled her hair affectionately. "I've missed you too, darling. A lot. And look, I don't even have to crouch down to look at you any more!"

Noodle laughed and swatted Murdoc's arm. "Shut it! Hey, Chinese or pizza?"

The bassist shrugged. "I really couldn't give less of a fu-.. I don't care," he corrected himself. "Satan, I'd forgotten what it's like to live with a wee kiddie again."

Noodle rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "I'll just tell Russ to order whatever later, shall I?"

"You do that, love."

The guitarist took Murdoc's hand, giving it a small squeeze before pulling him with her towards her room. They both stood still for a couple of seconds when they were in the room, their minds full of flashbacks. At the moment, only her bags were there, and the bed. Noodle felt immense sadness overwhelm her suddenly. She swallowed, shaking it off, and then pulled Murdoc with her to her balcony.

They sat down on the ground, and Noodle rested her head on Murdoc's lap. They were silent for a while as they both gazed at the sight they hadn't seen for ages. Not that it was particularly pretty, the landfill wasn't exactly pleasant. But it was part of their home.

"Hey, Murdoc?" the guitarist said softly.

"Hm?"

"How are things between you and 2D?"

Murdoc tensed.

"Have you two spoken at all yet?" she continued.

He sighed. "Noods, I've tried. He just gives me the cold shoulder every time I so much as breathe in his direction."

"Not exactly surprising," she murmured. "Anyway, give it some time. This is the first time you've seen each other in years, after all."

"Yeah. I've been a right idiot, haven't I, Noods."

"Kind of. But things'll turn out fine. Soon we'll be making music together again, and everything will just be great."

Noodle froze as her eyes caught something. She nudged Murdoc. They both stared at a blue-headed figure taking a stroll, away from the landfill, towards the gates.

"Think it's time for me to take a stroll, don't you?" the bassist said.

Noodle smiled and nodded, standing up. "Good luck."

Murdoc stood up as well, ruffling her hair quickly before taking a sprint. He ran down the stairs, almost tripping, before throwing the front door open and hurrying outside. He looked around, not being able to see the singer anywhere. He made a frustrated sound, walking towards the gate, still not spotting 2D.

The sound of soft humming alerted him and he turned around, finally seeing 2D sitting against the wall of a tiny shed. He stopped humming as soon as he saw Murdoc, instead focusing on the cigarette between his fingers. Murdoc sat next to him with a grunt, reaching into his pockets for a cigarette as well.

It was silent for a while.

"Remember this shed?" Murdoc then murmured.

2D didn't reply, he just glanced at the bassist. The latter continued, undeterred.

"Remember how we always used to get high as fuck here? We always hid a secret stash hidden in one of the loose bricks of the wall. And then, at night, we'd bring booze and a bong and just get incredibly fucked." Murdoc chuckled at the memory. "Ah, good times."

2D barely cracked a smile. Murdoc sighed, taking a pull from his cigarette.

"Remember that one time when we were both so fucking drunk, and we just woke up that morning not remembering shit from the night before. You were wearing a bra and my face was covered with honey and feathers," the bassist smirked.

Silence fell. They both smoked quietly.

"There was a chicken."

"What?" Murdoc almost jumped from hearing 2D's voice.

2D spoke up. "There was a chicken with us in the shed that morning. It had shat everywhere 'cause it was so scared."

"Oh yeah, that's right. That bloody chicken. Didn't we name it Paula?"

"Think so."

They looked at each other, before bursting into laughter. Once they'd started, they couldn't stop. 2D leaned his head back, tears threatening to stream from his eyes as Murdoc doubled over. Finally, after a long while, they started to calm down a little.

"Satan, those were good times," Murdoc panted, leaning back.

"Yeah, they were," 2D agreed, still giggling a little.

"We should do that stuff again. Reclaim this shed as ours, y'know," the bassist said casually, staring at his cigarette.

"I don't know.." 2D muttered.

"C'mon, mate, it'll be fun, just the two of us. I uhh.. I've.. I guess I've missed you. It's been bloody years." As soon as Murdoc spoke the words, he realised how true they were. He really had missed the singer immensely. He turned his head, taking a good look at 2D.

"It has been a long time, hasn't it," the singer agreed quietly, also turning to look at Murdoc.

"What've you been up to?" the latter asked softly.

2D shrugged. "Nothing, really. Worked with my dad at the funfair. I was bored to death most of the time, actually. What about you?"

Murdoc shrugged as well. "Went to Mexican jail. Met a bird. Broke out. Nothing interesting, really."

2D stared at the bassist before breaking into chuckles. "You're going to have to tell me about that, Muds."

The bassist suppressed the weird flutter in his stomach when the singer called him that.

"I will," he said with a smirk.

2D smiled, throwing his cigarette stub on the ground.

"What were you doing, wandering here by yourself anyway?"

The blue-haired singer shrugged. "Needed some time to myself. It's pretty weird, being back and stuff, you know. I'd just.. kind of thought that we were over. The band, I mean," he added with a glance. "It just takes some getting used to, I guess."

"I know what you mean. The nostalgia that fills me whenever I fucking walk by a room is ridiculous. Good thing we're back, eh?"

2D nodded. "Good thing we've got Noodle," he then said with a sigh. "Don't know where I'd be without her."

"Well, probably still at the fucking funfair with your dad," Murdoc remarked.

2D grinned. "Probably. She saved my life, she did."

"Yeah, not only yours," the bassist muttered.

It was silent for a long while as the boys both pondered on their thoughts.

Finally, Murdoc cleared his throught. "Actually, Stu, I just wanted to.. y'know.. things really got out of hand that day."

2D raised an eyebrow. "You could say that."

"Look, Stu-Pot, I-"

"Do you even remember why you did it?"

Murdoc blinked at him.

"And yeah, aside from the obvious reasons. Well, obvious enough reasons to strangle your.. mate. Do you remember?"

The bassist didn't say a word, he just stared. 2D raised his eyebrows, smiling humourlessly.

"That's what I thought. You're... wow, Murdoc." He sighed. "It's not even that actual thing that bothers me so much. It's the fact that you refused, and apparently still do, to admit it had happened and that a huge part of it was your fault. You snogged your best mate and because you couldn't deal with your fucking feelings, you strangled me." 2D shook his head. "Pathetic. Later, Murdoc."

With those parting words, he stood up, pulling up his collar against the rain that had just started pouring, leaving Murdoc sitting there alone.

**Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and I'll continue!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews, enjoy!**

"Oh, it's been too long," Noodle sighed, gazing around the studio. "Hah! D'you remember this?"

She held out the old radio helmet to Russel. He guffawed. "Aw, I forgot about that thing! You used to love it to bits."

Noodle grinned, sticking it onto her head. "Ouch. It's a bit small now."

"Hang on."

Noodle beamed at Russel as he took a picture of her. "It's like you're ten all over again," he teased.

The guitarist took off the helmet before sneezing. "Needs dusting down.."

"Yeah.. everything here does," the drummer sighed, looking around ruefully.

"Something else to look forward to," Noodle smiled, letting her hands run over the windowsill.

She peered outside, into the pouring rain. "We've got a lot of work to do to make things like they were again."

Russel squinted at her. "Something up, baby girl?"

She sighed. "You know the reason we split up in the first place, right?"

"You mean.. the thing with-"

"Yeah."

"What about the idiots?"

"I'm just worried about them, that's all."

"'Course you are. When are we not?" Russel chuckled, shaking his head. "C'mon honey, let's go fix up your room, 'kay?"

Noodle nodded, smiling brightly. "Yes, let's."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\

"Fuckin'.. die, you ugly cunt!"

2D's tongue stuck out from between his lips as he desperately tried to kill off the attacking zombies in his video game.

"No.. no no no! NO! GOD FUCKING -"

He tried not to throw the controller out of the window as one of the zombies bit into his character's head. He tapped his foot, waiting impatiently for the new game to load.

"Good thing I've still got two lives left, fuck-face.."

"Hey, what's all the violence for?"

2D stiffened, but didn't turn when he heard Murdoc. He wordlessly started playing his game again.

The bassist sat down next to him with a grunt. He leaned forward, staring at the screen intensely.

"It would go a lot better with two players, y'know," Murdoc offered nonchalantly.

2D sighed, pausing the game.

"What do you want?"

"Well, right now I want to shoot some motherfucking zombies."

The singer squinted one eye at Murdoc, then tossed him the other controller. "Fine."

They restarted the game, setting it to multiplayer. It was silent for a while as they both killed the zombies.

"And later.." Murdoc said, without taking his eyes from the screen, "I want to take you out to dinner. It looks like I've got some making up to do."

2D's jaw dropped, and he completely forgot his game, staring at Murdoc. The latter glanced at him, gesturing towards the screen.

"Mate, you're getting us both killed here."

"Murdoc, did you.. were you serious?"

Murdoc paused the game, leaning back. "Yeah. Truth is.. you made a few valid points out there. You were right. We.. we should make a new start, don't you think? Clean slate, and all that."

"And you do that by taking me on a.. date?" 2D couldn't help but snort.

"Oi. It's not a bloody date. It's two mates seeing a movie.. then having dinner in a fancy restaurant.. nothing 'date-y' about that," Murdoc snapped good-naturedly.

The singer chuckled. "Sure, Muds."

"So.. does that mean yes?"

2D gazed at Murdoc for a few moments, then nodded slowly. "Why the fuck not."

Murdoc grinned. "Knew you'd come round."

"Whatever. It's fucking weird though, seeing you act all.. human."

The bassist elbowed him in the ribs for that comment. "Yeah, shut your face."

"I mean it, though."

Murdoc turned to look at 2D. The latter was frowning slightly at him.

"Let's just say.. I realised some things during our break."

2D blinked. "What, you had some kind of epiphany?" he snorted again.

"Something like that. Big word, by the way. Did you and your mummy practice reading every night then?"

"Shut it, you fucking cunt," 2D grinned.

"You too, face ache," Murdoc smirked back.

They looked at each other for a while, before Murdoc cleared his throat.

"Anyway. We've got some zombies to kill, remember?"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Where are you going, then?" Noodle asked curiously.

2D shrugged into his jacket. "Out."

Murdoc popped up behind him, causing the guitarist to jump. "Yeah, Noods. Out."

"For God's.. where are you two going? I didn't know.." she trailed off.

"We're going out for a movie and some dinner. We've got some catching up to do," Murdoc said, bending down and tying his laces.

Noodle looked at 2D, raising a questioning eyebrow. He nodded with a rueful smile.

"All.. right then. A movie and dinner? That seems kind of ga – uhh, great. That seems great," she corrected herself quickly, smiling at them.

They both sent her a glare.

"You kidding me, Noods? That's really freaking gay," Russel butted in, suddenly emerging from behind the doorway.

"Shut it, you fucking pansy. 'Freaking'? Seriously? And you have the nerve to call us gay?" Murdoc hissed.

"Hey, I watch my language around the ladies. Especially this little one," Russel said with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, whatever, mate. Let's go, Muds."

"Still gay," Russel said before leaving the room swiftly, leaving Murdoc and 2D seething.

Noodle tried to hide a smile as she waved goodbye to the boys. As the door was shut, she sighed.

"A movie and dinner. So gay."

She hummed to herself as she made her way to her room.

Meanwhile in the car, 2D and Murdoc were heavily discussing the importance of butter.

"Listen, mate. You put it on everything. Sandwiches, waffles, pancakes, scones, everything!"

"Nah. It wouldn't be hard to live without butter. It's not that nice, anyway. It's greasy and -"

"Shut it! You're going to make_ me_ hate butter," Murdoc growled.

2D laughed. "I don't hate it. I'm just saying it's not necessary."

"Yeah, whatever."

2D leaned back, obviously amused by the outcome of the discussion. He'd managed to make Murdoc give up, which was almost always good in his books. He jumped forward suddenly.

"Fuck! I forgot my wallet at home.." he cursed.

"Hey, forget it. I'm paying, anyway," Murdoc stated.

"What? No, no way Muds. Just turn around," 2D said desperately.

"Nope. I'm paying. My treat. If you don't shut up about it, I'm getting you a kiddie menu."

The singer slumped back, accepting his defeat. "Thanks, Murdoc. That's.. nice."

The bassist glanced at him. "That's what I am, innit? Nice and sweet and dandy. If you look those words up in the dictionary, you get a picture of me."

2D laughed. "I fucking doubt that."

Murdoc shrugged. "Whatever, face ache. Anyway, we're here. Get the fuck out of the car," he then said playfully.

2D smirked at him, before opening the car door and wondering what exactly he was doing.

**Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and I'll continue!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews, enjoy!**

"You actually made reservations and everything?" 2D asked, somewhat incredulous as they handed the waitress their menus after she took their orders.

Murdoc shrugged, suddenly looking a bit embarrassed. It fell silent, and 2D remembered why they were here in the first place. The small smile slid off his face as his fingers twitched nervously. He ached for a cigarette.

"So, Stu. How've you been? Really?" Murdoc asked casually, though 2D knew him better than that.

2D took a sip of his water, wondering how to answer. "Shitty." He might as well be honest.

Murdoc glanced at him before returning his gaze to his own hands. "Huh."

"What about you?"

"Same," he replied wryly. "Guess we've both made a bit of a mess of ourselves, eh."

The singer shrugged. "Apparently."

It was silent for a while before 2D spoke again. "Though I'd have thought that you would like it. Being away from the band, being able to do whatever you like, whenever and wherever. Me not – the rest of the band not being there to annoy you or whatever."

"Well, it'd surprise you. I mean, I've seen and done shit, yeah, but.. y'know."

"No," 2D said, as the waitress arrived with their food. "I don't know. Enlighten me." To the waitress, "Thanks, love."

She gave him a wink and a bright smile.

"Yeah, thanks. What do you mean, enlighten you?" Murdoc said with a frown.

2D decided to be a cunt. He deserved to, once in a while. "Yeah, Murdoc. Enlighten me. Why the fuck was the time you spent away from the band so shitty, eh? Was it because the girls weren't hot enough? Or because there wasn't anyone to make you waffles for breakfast? Or was it because you didn't have someone you could beat half to death every day for your own amusement? Did you get bored, was that it?"

Murdoc stared at him, his eyes narrowed. 2D stared back for a while, seething, before huffing and ferociously digging into his food.

"I don't want to spend this entire night fighting," the bassist then said through gritted teeth. It seemed to take a lot of effort.

"Oh, please. _Now_ you want to be all peaceful? I could show you all the scars you left me over the years, if you'd like. Fuck, you're staring at two of them right now. Ever since we first met, all you've done is hurt me – and you went out with a bang, too. I thought that was the last time I was going to see you. The last memory I had of you was you squeezing my neck so hard I could feel it bruise. And never fucking mind the day before that. Kissing me like.. like that. And here we are, having fucking _dinner _for fuck's sake after -" his rant was interrupted by a piece of bread being chucked at his head.

"You going to let me fucking talk now, sun-beam?" Murdoc growled, and 2D rubbed his head indignantly.

"Those years were shitty. Not because of all the fucking reasons you named, but because – Satan, help me – I felt empty. More than usual. I was missing you.. so much. It didn't.. I mean.. I tried, at first. I was happy at the beginning, yeah. Or at least, I thought I was. I tried to shag as many women as I could, I went out and got piss-drunk and did crazy shit. But at the end of the day, it just.. didn't feel right," Murdoc said with a sigh, eyeing his food.

2D just looked at him wordlessly.

"And about that kiss.."

The singer tensed.

"I panicked. You know me. I was stupid and I panicked and almost killed you. And I'm.. I'm sorry."

2D didn't reply, just looked at him for a long time.

"The champagne's good," he then said.

Murdoc stared at him in confusion. 2D offered the bassist a small smile.

The latter grinned back. "Go on and pour me some, then."

2D did just that. They both knew the conversation wasn't over, but they also knew that that was for another time.

"I can't wait to get singing again," 2D sighed after taking a sip of his drink.

"I still can't believe you actually fucking worked at a funfair. What the fuck, mate?" Murdoc said good-naturedly.

"Well, I needed something to fill up my time with, didn't I? And it wasn't so bad. I met loads of Gorillaz fans.. girls, mostly.."

A muscle tightened in Murdoc's jaw, but he smirked. "Bet they showed you their appreciation and love for the band real proper, eh?"

2D grinned back. "You could say that."

2D spent a minute thinking about how much he loved and how much he hated this. This awkward, casual small-talk between two people who used to call each other their best mates – well, one of them, at least – and now they were talking about how time had been without each other. But he loved it because it was like he was getting to know Murdoc all over again. He hadn't realised how much he'd missed all of his quirks and stupid jokes and annoying phrases and his cocky, stuck up, arrogant 'fuck all' attitude. It felt like a huge chunk of his life had been missing, and he'd now found it again. However unhealthy and wrong he knew it was, he couldn't help it – nor could he care at the moment.

Later he would probably be smacked in the face by reality. But right now, he could just enjoy the bassist's presence.

"Are you even listening to me you bloody tool?"

"Erm.. sorry, what?" 2D blinked.

Murdoc rolled his eyes. "Oh, for fuck's.. I was saying that your hair looks different. Bluer, somehow."

2D threaded his fingers through it absent-mindedly. "Oh. Really?"

Murdoc nodded. "Yeah. And you're a lot less pink," he added with a snigger.

"Yeah well you're greener," 2D retorted.

Murdoc looked down at his hands for a few moments, frowning slightly and then giving the chuckling singer the finger. "Fuck you, no I'm not."

"Yeah, you are though. It suits you," he joked.

"Whatever, face ache."

"Hey, Muds?"

"Yeah?"

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, you ponce."

"Let's get out of here. I'm done and I could use a fag right about now," 2D suggested.

"Agreed." They called the girl over to leave the bill, and Murdoc didn't miss her slipping a piece of paper with her phone number in it – addressed to 2D. He'd forgotten they were a famous band and people still actually knew their names.

He tactfully snatched the piece of paper, putting the money on the table. As 2D was putting on his jacket he made a well-aimed throw for the bin.

It was fun to see the crumpled paper land in the bin, 2D's name still visible on one side. Murdoc decided to keep the wondering what the fuck was wrong with him for later, right now they were walking outside towards the cool night breeze, and he decided he'd put his arm around 2D's shoulder and keep it there, just because.

**Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and I'll continue!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews, enjoy!**

"Hey, is it just me or was that waitress checking me out?" 2D smirked as they walked through a small park.

"What? No mate, don't think so," Murdoc shrugged, lighting a cigarette.

"Nah, I'm sure she was. She was pretty hot, too. Maybe I'll go back and get her number, it's only a few minutes away," 2D pondered. "It's been a while since I've had some fun."

"I don't think that's a good idea. Don't you think she would have let you know if she was interested or something? I mean, she hasn't even given you her number. C'mon, Stu. Anyway, we're having fun, aren't we?" the bassist grinned.

"Well, I really hope we're not thinking of the same kind of fun-"

"Shut it. Fancy a fag?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Murdoc lit the cigarette for him and they both sat down on a small bench. They were silent for a while.

"You know, this is kind of creepy," 2D then piped up.

Murdoc looked at him questioningly.

"Two grown men, sitting in a park at night. People might get wrong ideas," the singer grinned.

Murdoc chuckled, leaning back. "There's no such thing as 'wrong ideas', 2D."

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call them 'right ideas' either."

The bassist glanced at him, and for a moment, they sat in uncomfortable silence. Murdoc cleared his throat.

"Hey, uh.. what happened that evening, you know.." he trailed off.

2D raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah?"

Murdoc paused. "..How much do you remember?"

The singer shrugged, staring at his cigarette. "Not much. You know how drunk I was."

The other man bit the inside of his cheek. "Yeah.. I was pretty drunk too."

"Not drunk enough, apparently," 2D remarked.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Hm?"

"The next morning, when you woke up.. before all that other shit, you know -"

"Oh, you mean the you strangling me shit?" 2D asked sarcastically.

"Yes. Before all that, did you.. did you regret it?"

2D sighed. "Regret what? The kiss? I didn't really have much choice at that moment, did I? You practically forced me into it."

"Oi, I wasn't thinking straight! I would have let you go if you'd struggled. Which you didn't. Actually, you seemed quite willing," Murdoc snapped.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," 2D snapped back.

"Anyway, you didn't answer my question. Did you regret the kiss?"

2D paused, taking three long pulls from his cigarette. "I.. I can't say I did."

"I'm sensing a 'but' here," the bassist said.

They both exchanged a brief smirk at that sentence before going back to serious matters.

"I didn't regret it really, but.. I was scared that you would. And looks like I was right, eh?" the singer smiled bitterly.

Murdoc sighed, putting his hand on 2D's arm. "2D.."

The latter shrugged it off. "No, just leave it. It doesn't matter, does it? It's in the past, and we can both forget about it completely."

Murdoc rolled his eyes. "For fuck's sake, Stu. We can at least talk about it."

"Jesus, never thought I'd hear you say that. Anyway, no. Let's just fucking leave it," 2D snapped.

"2D, listen-"

"No, Murdoc-"

"If you'd just-"

"I said no, you fuckin'-"

"2D!" Murdoc grabbed the singer's face with both his hands, glaring viciously at him.

They stared at each other for a while, scowling horribly. Then Murdoc shook his head, and tentatively stroked his thumb along 2D's cheek. 2D's eyes fluttered closed despite himself, and he found himself leaning into the touch. Murdoc slowly neared him, their lips only inches away -

"What, d'you think I'm stupid? I'm not making this fucking mistake again. We're not even bloody drunk this time," 2D hissed.

He shoved the bassist off him, getting up and taking off.

"Hey, wait!" Murdoc called after him, getting up as well.

He could only follow as 2D stomped off in the dark. He finally managed to grab 2D's sleeve, yanking him back.

"Just where the fuck do you think you're going?" he snarled.

"Anywhere that's away from you," 2D spat back.

"Oh, that's clever. Now shut the fuck up and let's go home before you get yourself killed," the bassist snapped.

2D pulled himself out of Murdoc's grip. "Yeah, I'll find my own way home, thanks."

"Yeah, I didn't think so. Come on." Murdoc leaned forward, trying to grab 2D's sleeve again, but the latter dodged it.

"I said, I'll find my own way home."

"And I said no."

"I'll rephrase it for you, shall I? Fuck off, you ugly cunt."

Murdoc smirked slightly. "Not likely, love. C'mon, let's talk like responsible, mature grown-ups, yeah?"

"I'll grow wings before you could ever be considered as a responsible, mature grown-up," 2D scowled. "And don't call me love," he said as an afterthought.

"All right then, let's just talk about this. In the car. Sweetie."

2D glared at him. "Fuck you, Murdoc."

"When?"

When 2D looked even angrier, Murdoc decided to relent. "All right, all right. Look, just get into the car and we'll go home. No strings attached, no talking, whatever."

"Why the fuck won't you just let me take a bloody cab?"

"Because.." Murdoc groaned inwardly. "I don't.. necessarily.. like that. Not at this time, anyway."

The singer raised an eyebrow, one of the corners of his mouth pulling upwards. "That's adorable."

Murdoc glared at him, putting a hand on the back of 2D's neck gently, just resting it there. "Come on, you stupid face ache."

A warm feeling settled in his chest when 2D didn't shove him away. He didn't comment on the hand on the back of his neck, and decided to walk back to the car.

"This doesn't change anything, you know," he said quietly as he opened the car door.

Murdoc looked at him. "Yeah, I know," he replied softly.

He just hoped that something would.

**Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and I'll continue!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews, enjoy!**

"No."

"Fuck."

"_No_."

Murdoc stared ahead of him for a while, chewing his bottom lip.

"Murdoc!" 2D snapped.

"Look, I don't -"

"You've got to be fucking kidding me! This is the first time we go out in bloody years and you manage to make this happen?!"

"Oi! It's not my bleedin' fault the car broke down, all right?" Murdoc snapped.

"God fucking damn it, Murdoc. It's sodding 1 o'clock in the morning. Do you even know where we are?" 2D sighed, exasperated as he fell back against the seat.

"Yeah, sure I do. It's basically just straight ahead from here," Murdoc said, narrowing his eyes to try and see in the dark.

"Great. Does this mean we're going to have to walk?"

"'Fraid so. Unless you've got your phone with you? We could call Russ to come get us," Murdoc shrugged.

2D glared at him. "There's no fucking service here. We are so going to get raped."

"Don't worry sweetie, I'll protect you," Murdoc guffawed, leaning over to ruffle the singer's hair.

"Don't touch me," 2D smirked, batting his hand away.

"Come on then," the bassist sighed, getting out of the car.

2D groaned and followed. He paused. "We're going to pick the car up tomorrow, right?"

Murdoc raised an eyebrow. "No? We've got plenty of cars back home. I don't really like this car, anyway."

"You fucking spoiled little brat," 2D said, shaking his head.

"Whatever! Let's go, you whining dick."

He threw an arm around the blue haired singer as they started to walk in the dark. 2D squirmed.

"What's up with you and touching nowadays? Didn't get laid enough during those years?"

"Shut it," Murdoc growled, giving 2D's shoulders a squeeze.

They walked in silence for a while, until they got to a huge lake, which was surrounded by a field. 2D stopped.

"I've never been here before," he said, staring around him.

"I'll bet this is one of those secret places where gays meet. We should get out," Murdoc frowned, looking around him.

The singer chuckled. "You're an idiot. What time is it?"

"Half past one. Why?"

2D grinned at him, pulling off his shirt. Murdoc raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know why you're doing this, but I like where it's going."

2D chucked his T-shirt at the grinning bassist. "Shut up. Let's go for a swim."

"What the fuck is wrong with you? I'm not swimming here, especially not at this time of night."

The blue haired man glared at him. "Don't be such a bore. I'll push you in."

"No you fucking won't, you lanky twerp," Murdoc growled, backing away.

"Murdoc, come on. I haven't really had fun in ages. Let's just.. forget about everything and do something weird, yeah? Together?" 2D said quietly.

Murdoc stared at him, feeling a fluttering in his chest when the singer said the last word. He heaved a big sigh, then pulled his shirt off, tossing it on the ground.

"Your mood swings are really weird, y'know that?" he muttered.

2D grinned at him. "Yeah, I know."

They kicked off their shoes, and the singer ran off to the water, wading in. He turned around. "You coming or what?"

"I swear to Satan, if I catch some disease because of this.." Murdoc muttered, walking over to the water as well.

"Stop mumbling to yourself, you big-nosed fuck. Come on!"

Murdoc felt a smirk tug at his lips. "What the fuck did you just call me?"

2D smirked back at him. "You ugly, big-nosed, greasy little fuck."

"Oh, that's it, sunshine. You're dead," the bassist said, shaking his head before suddenly running towards the singer.

He gave him a great shove, causing 2D to topple backwards into the water. Murdoc stood there for a moment, laughing at how clever he was, before he was yanked down into the water by his wrist.

"Fuckin'-" he spluttered, trying to get out of the water but 2D was pulling him down.

Finally, the singer let him go, laughing and splashing water into his face. "You're not very good at this, are you?" he teased, swimming further into the lake.

"Yeah, fuck you," Murdoc mumbled, following him.

They were quiet, and 2D took a moment to appreciate the silence around them. The only noises that could be heard were the water splashing around softly as they moved, and their breaths. The bassist swam up closer to 2D, and they just stared up at the sky for a while.

"Huh. You can actually see the stars here," Murdoc murmured, breaking the silence.

"Yeah. It's nice," 2D said appreciatively.

"Pansy," Murdoc said softly as they both still stared upwards.

Finally, the bassist let his eyes trail down to the man in front of him. His fingers itched to touch the pale skin. His eyes lingered on 2D's neck, suppressing the urge to lean forward and mark him with his teeth.

"Y'know, Murdoc.." 2D began suddenly, startling the other man.

"What?"

"You've changed."

When 2D didn't elaborate, he raised an eyebrow. "Uhh.. continue?"

"As in.. I don't know. You're.. nicer, I guess. I mean, you haven't punched me once since we met again." 2D was still looking upwards, almost as if he was refusing to meet Murdoc's eyes.

"Well.. isn't that good?"

Finally, the singer met his eyes. "Yeah. I suppose. Why, though?"

Murdoc shrugged, startled by the question. "I.. I don't know?"

2D narrowed his eyes at him. "Huh. All right, then answer me this."

He drew nearer, his hands floating on the water on either side of Murdoc.

"Why are you trying so hard? What the hell are you doing?" his words came in a whisper.

Murdoc looked into his eyes, properly this time, and saw fear. Fear, and nervousness, and unhappiness.

His hand came up to the singer's cheek.

"What are you so afraid of, 2D?" he murmured.

The other man gave him a bitter smile. "I'm not stupid, Murdoc. If I give into you – this – again, it's going to end up exactly like it did last time. And I can't handle that. Not again."

"It won't, though. None of this is like last time," Murdoc replied quietly.

"How do you know that, Murdoc? How do I know that? I'm not taking any risks. I'm not going to let you hurt me like that again."

Murdoc didn't know what to say to that, so he didn't say anything. He just stroked 2D's cheek, watching the latter subconsciously lean into his hand. They didn't break their gazes as he came nearer, his other hand also coming up to the other side of 2D's face.

"You don't understand, Stu," Murdoc finally breathed, their faces inches apart. "Those three years, they were completely and utterly fucking horrible. Not because of all the shit that happened, but because I had to live with the guilt and bloody shame of what I'd done. And I missed you like fuck. You were the first person I thought about when I woke up, and the last person I thought about before I went to sleep. It took being away from you for that long to realise what.. how important you are."

2D felt his cheeks redden, and he bit his lip, not knowing what to say. "You're such a faggot," he finally muttered.

"Go fuck yourself," Murdoc smirked.

2D grinned back, and then his grin slowly slipped off his face, his eyes trailing towards Murdoc's mouth. He leaned forward slowly, and Murdoc closed his eyes, leaning up to close the gap.

Imagine his surprise when he was greeted by a mouthful of water.

He rose above the water, spluttering, to see 2D cackling brightly. The cunt had actually led him on.. then pushed him under water.

"That.. that's fucking evil," he said in amazement, rubbing his jaw.

2D was still chuckling to himself as he leaned forward, pushing Murdoc's hair out of his eyes.

"You're so cute when you get all worked up like that," he teased, and he started swimming away, still laughing.

"Seriously.. that's fucking evil! You can't do that!" Murdoc called after him, following the singer. "Fucking shithead.." he muttered with a small smile as he tried to catch up with the blue haired man.

**A small note, I don't think this fic is going to be very long, just in warning. I'm not entirely sure yet, because I have no idea where I'm going with this and I'm just basically letting the words flow on the spot. Anyway, we'll see. Thank you very much for reading, please leave reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the reviews, enjoy!**

"All right, I really regret the stupid decision to go and swim at almost two in the morning," 2D said through gritted teeth as he sat down, shivering.

"Yeah, I regret your decision too," Murdoc growled, sitting down next to him.

"Hey, you can't say it wasn't fun," the singer shrugged.

"Really? Watch me," Murdoc said with a raised eyebrow. "It wasn't fucking -"

"Shut it." 2D shoved him, causing the bassist to fall on his side.

Murdoc shoved him back, almost making him topple back into the water. He managed to pull 2D back just in time.

"Idiot," he sighed, shaking his head.

"What time is it, anyway?" 2D asked as he started pulling his shirt on.

"Quarter to four. Noodle and Russ are going to kill us."

"Fuck," 2D mused, running a hand through his hair.

"Hey, 2D?"

"Yeah?"

"We don't necessarily.. have to go home, y'know," Murdoc said slowly.

2D frowned. "What are you going on about?"

"Well.. we could book into a B&B for the night and get a cab home or something," the bassist suggested.

2D raised his eyebrows, looking at him thoughtfully. "That's not even such a bad idea."

"All right, then. We'll have to find one first, though.."

An hour and various arguments about the proper directions later, they finally arrived at a B&B about two hours away from Kong. Granted, it wouldn't normally have taken that long to get there but with their pace it looked like it was going to take days.

Murdoc got them a room, and they trudged upstairs. It was quite a big room, with two beds on either side of it.

They looked at each other awkwardly for a few moments.

"Right, well.. might as well go to bed then, eh?" Murdoc suggested.

2D nodded. "Hang on, let me call Russel first."

As 2D walked into the bathroom for a little privacy, Murdoc started pulling off his shirt and trousers. With a jolt, he realised he was feeling.. nervous. It was the first time he and 2D would be sleeping in a room alone together in years, and with all this weird shit going on between them.. it was strange and a tad awkward.

"Right, got a nice earful of Russ just then," the singer sighed, emerging from the bathroom.

Murdoc snapped up from his thoughts. "Uh.. really? Did he give you a hard time then?"

"Well, obviously. Poor Noods was worried sick. Anyway. We should go to bed and deal with all that tomorrow."

The bassist nodded in agreement. "Yup."

2D pulled off his shirt as well, before kicking off his jeans. He turned back to Murdoc, faltering for a moment.

"Well.. good night."

"'Night."

They both crawled into bed and, Murdoc switching the light off on his way. It was silent for a while as both of them pretended to be asleep.

"Hey, 2D?"

"Yeah?" came the whispered response.

"Oh. So you're still awake."

"Yeah. You too, apparently."

"Uhuh."

"Right."

It was silent for some more moments. Then -

"Oh, for fuck's sake."

Murdoc raised his eyebrows in surprise as he felt a weight on his bed, and the blankets being thrown off him.

"Moving awful fast, aren't we? Not that I'm opposed," he muttered, moving aside so 2D could join him.

"Seriously. Enough of that awkward bullshit," 2D breathed, shaking his head. "Anyway, we both want it," he added softly as an afterthought.

Murdoc couldn't disagree. He closed his eyes again as the singer moved up against him, throwing his arm and a leg around him. The bassist chuckled softly and wrapped an arm around 2D as well.

"That irresistible, am I?" he smirked, his voice husky in 2D's ear.

The latter bit his lip and punched him lightly. "Shut it."

2D nudged his face into the crook of Murdoc's neck, and Murdoc nudged back. The singer could feel the stubble on his forehead as Murdoc went to lean his chin on his head.

"Are we drunk?" 2D asked quietly after a few moments of peaceful silence.

"Not that I know of," the bassist replied.

"Shit. Then we don't have a reasonable explanation for this when we wake up."

Murdoc frowned slightly, though 2D couldn't see it. "Why would we need an explanation?"

"To avoid awkward situations and what not."

"That's fucking stupid. We're past that, I told you already."

"Whatever."

The bassist, slightly annoyed, moved his head to look at the singer properly. The latter had his eyes closed. Murdoc hesitated for a few moments, before finally leaning in and closing the gap between them, pressing their lips together nervously.

2D opened his eyes, staring at the bassist. He then gave a small sigh of surrender, before licking his lips, and leaning in himself. They kissed slowly and carefully, wanting it to be the complete opposite of their last kiss.

Murdoc shivered at the feeling of 2D's naked skin against his, and quickly the kiss became more passionate, deepening as the bassist licked at 2D's lips.

They always stayed in control though, never letting go completely in fear of completely fucking it up again. It was weird, it was awkward. It was nice.

The singer bit back a moan as Murdoc's hands ran along his ribs, his waist. He sat up, never breaking the kiss as he straddled Murdoc, leaning him backwards onto the headboard. The older man's hands now started creeping down, growling lowly at the feel of 2D's crotch rubbing against his.

2D rolled his hips slightly, eliciting a hiss from Murdoc and a moaned "Fuck," from himself.

He continued rolling his hips, as Murdoc moved along to meet him. 2D grasped his underwear then, tearing it off. Murdoc gave a whistle as the singer did the same to his. The whistle was soon cut short when 2D rubbed against him, turning into a proper groan.

"Wait, wait.. hang on," Murdoc panted, holding 2D's shoulders.

They looked at each other, breathing harshly. They then both gave a nod, silently agreeing to not take this too far. Murdoc trailed his hand down and held 2D's member, causing him to shiver before doing the same to the bassist.

They started rubbing each other, revelling in one another's groans and pants. 2D brushed the pad of his thumb on the tip, and Murdoc bit his lip, sucking in breath harshly.

"Shit.." was 2D's gasped response as the bassist started rubbing him faster.

The singer came first, moaning loudly and gritting his teeth, before Murdoc came right after, with a harsh groan of 2D's name.

They sat there for a while, panting and leaning onto each other.

"I feel sorry for the cleaners," Murdoc then grunted, glancing at the sheets.

2D gave a muffled laugh before settling down on top of him, quickly falling asleep.

**Thank you for reading! I'm sorry this one took so long and is quite short, things have been busy, I'm going on holiday blablabla.. but soon I'll hopefully be able to update faster and write longer chapters, so please bear with me until then. Please leave reviews! **


End file.
